Luar Biasa
by akuma.hell
Summary: Hari yang biasa—luar biasa jika bersamamu.  Warnings Inside, RnR please..;D


Hari yang biasa—

—luar biasa jika bersamamu.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning :

Hiruma's POV, little OOC, Typo(mungkin), Timeline sebelum Deimon vs Seibu di Tokyo Tournament

Don't Like, Don't read!

I've warned You.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Hari yang biasa. Sangat biasa.<p>

Latihan amefuto dengan teri-teri sialan itu sudah sangat biasa. Sambil menenteng AK-47 ku tersayang, sambil menembakkan berpuluh-puluh peluru karet kepada teri yang malas, semuanya sudah sangat biasa. Hal-hal biasa yang siklusnya akan kembali terulang setiap hari.

Diantara sekian banyak hal biasa itu, yang paling kusukai adalah—

—saat aku beradu argumen dengan si Manajer sialan.

Terserah argumen apa saja. Argumen soal strategi, soal si Cebol sialan, soal AK-47, soal antingku, soal _Akuma Te Chou_, terserah. Sangat menyenangkan melihat tampang bego si Manajer sialan yang mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sambil memutar kedua bola matanya yang canti—apa tadi aku mau bilang cantik? Lupakan.

Apalagi saat si Manajer sialan itu kalah perang-mulut denganku, dia akan berlari ke sudut _houseclub_, menyambar sapu dan mengacung-acungkan sapu kebanggaannya itu lurus ke depan wajahku, sambil memasang gestur bertahan, hmmpt...berkali-kali aku tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan si Manajer-pencinta-benda-manis-sialan itu. Mana mungkin sapu jeleknya itu digunakan untuk melawan AK-47 ku tersayang? Konyol.

Tidak heran aku sangat suka menyiksa Cebol sialan itu. Hanya dengan menyuruh _chibi_ itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan 100 kali, akan membuat Manajer sialan itu akan langsung mendatangiku dengan omelan-omelan khasnya. Dia akan berkacak pinggang di depanku sambil menasehatiku—atau dia pikir dia sedang manasehatiku padahal hanya membela si Cebol sialan—dan nantinya, dia hanya akan pergi sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Aku mengacuhkannya sebenarnya, hanya aku pura-pura fokus kepada VAIO-ku sambil mengunyah permen karet. Kekeke...harus kuakui, aku sangat suka menggoda Manajer sialan itu. Mau kutekankan sekali lagi? Aku sangat suka.

Orang tua sialan itu sering mengomentari sikapku yang satu ini. Sambil terus mengergaji kayu-kayu sialannya, ia menertawakanku. Dia mengatakan kalau aku seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru. Keh..aku tidak peduli pada komentarnya yang ini. Tapi, dua hari yang lalu, orang tua sialan itu dengan gampangnya mendoktrin kalau aku menyukai Manajer Sialan itu. _What the hell he said? _Aku, Komandan dari Neraka ini menyukai Manajer gendut itu? Hah..langsung saja aku memalingkan muka darinya dan pergi. Sempat kulihat orangtua sialan itu terkekeh, sial, beraninya dia menertawakanku.

Memang, si Manajer sialan itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Tidak perlu bagi seseorang untuk memiliki otak sejenius aku untuk menyadarinya. Darah Amerika yang mengalir di dalam nadinya telah sangat sukses membuat para murid laki-laki sialan di Deimon jatuh bangun. Mereka akan bergerombol di depan pintu kelas hanya untuk menyambut si Manajer sialan yang baru datang. Tapi, tentu saja mereka akan lari terbirit-birit saat aku datang, kalau mereka tidak mau mati oleh AK47-ku ini. Keh..orang-orang tolol.

Terkadang, aku heran melihat para-penggila-si-manajer-sialan itu. Mereka dengan beraninya datang ke lapangan _football_ saat kami berlatih, dan berusaha untuk berbincang dengan si Manajer sialan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau kami sedang latihan,hah? Dengan santainya mereka tertawa bersama si Manajer sialan itu. Tch...cukup sering aku mendatangi_ bench _dan mengusir para pengganggu itu dengan cara menembakkan berpuluh-puluh peluru karet atau dengan mengeluarkan _Akuma Te Chou_-ku. Tapi, kembali si orangtua sialan itu mengomentari apa yang telah aku lakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka? Mereka kan tidak mengganggu," katanya datar.

"Bukan urusanmu, orangtua sialan!" tukasku dengan nada sengit.

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa kalau kau...cemburu?" balasnya dengan senyum yang aneh.

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU TIDAK PERNAH CEMBURU KEPADA MANAJER GENDUT ITU!" aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Apa dia bilang? Cemburu? Perasaan tidak berguna itu tidak akan berani hinggap padaku. Aku akan menghancurkannya menjadi abu saat ia berani mendekat. Camkan, orangtua. Keh...tapi karena teriakanku tadi, teri-teri sialan itu menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bertanya, sambil memeriksa kuping dengan ekspresi wajah mengatakan 'apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar-kalau-Hiruma-cemburu-pada-Mamori?'. Langsung saja aku hilangkan pikiran itu dari mereka dengan mulai meneriaki mereka untuk berlari kembali sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru karet.

Dan Orangtua sialan itu tertawa. Sial.

.

.

.

_Shotgun_, dengan si Topi dan si Kereta Api sialan didalamnya, memiliki persen keberhasilan sebesar 85% lebih. _Line_ mereka juga cukup kuat dengan adanya Ushijima sialan. Masalahnya, _runningback_ baru mereka, si Rambut putih sialan, dapat membuat mereka jadi lebih kuat lagi. Tch...aku tidak menyangka kalau di rambut putih sialan itu adalah guru si cebol sialan. Bagaimana bisa mereka sama-sama mengikuti klub _Amefuto_ seperti ini? Apa si Cebol itu bisa mengalahkan gurunya? Hn..aku harus mencari tau lebih dahulu data-data yang berkaitan dengan si Kaitani Riku sialan ini, mulai dari data-data lari 40 _yard_-nya, _bench press_, tinggi, teknik andalan, dan sebagainya. Aku akan membandingkannya dengan data si Cebol sialan, memperkirakan persentase keberhasilan, menyesuaikan strategi yang akan digunakan dan menyiapkan trik-trik untuk saat-saat genting.

Pertama, aku butuh suasana kondusif untuk dapat berkonsentrasi dalam membuat strategi ini. Kedua, aku butuh semua sketsa lapangan yang telah aku rancang dengan si Manajer sialan dua hari yang lalu. Ketiga, aku butuh kopi hitam.

"Oii...Manajer sialan, cepat ke _clubhouse_, kita rapat strategi!" panggilku kasar.

"Uh..iya iya, Hiruma-kun, dan tolong hilangkan embel-embel 'sialan' yang kau gunakan padaku!" balasnya dengan muka cemberut dan pipi menggembung. Hmmpt...Lucu, aku hampir tertawa.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Manajer sialan. Cepat ambil sketsa dua hari yang lalu dan buatkan aku secangkir kopi hitam!" perintahku. Ah..dia menggembungkan pipinya lagi dan berjalan mendahuluiku ke _houseclub_ sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kekekekeke...Dasar Manajer sialan.

Akupun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam _houseclub_, menyambar VAIO-ku, dan langsung menghidupkannya. Langsung aku cari data-data si rambut putih sialan itu dengan meng-_hack_ komputer induk Seibu. _Gotcha!_ Dapat. Semua data tentang klub_ Amefuto_ ada, termasuk data si Topi sialan dan si Kereta Api sialan. Bagus, aku tidak perlu meng-_hack_ dua kali. Langsung aku bandingkan data itu dengan data si cebol sialan, dan data si Kereta Api sialan dengan si Monyet sialan.

Hanya sedikit data yang kuperoleh tentang si rambut putih sialan itu. Mengingat dia adalah _runningback_ baru, dan di dalam datanya, tidak ada sekalipun disebutkan dia pernah bermai_n Amefuto_. Data yang ada hanya menyebutkan kalau ia adalah pelari _sprint_ tercepat di sekolahnya dulu. Keh...merepotkan. Aku harus menekankan hal ini kepada si cebol sialan.

"Silakan kopinya, Hiruma-kun." Kata si Manajer sialan sambil menyorongkan secangkir kopi hitam ke arahku.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya menawarkan bantuan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak butuh bantuan. Tapi mendadak aku ingat, kalau si Cebol sialan itu berteman dengan si rambut putih sialan, tentu si Manajer sialan ini juga berteman dengan mereka. Mana mungkin si Manajer ini melepas si Cebol sialan berteman dengan orang lain.

"Keh...kalau begitu, jelaskan segala yang kau tahu tentang si Rambut putih sialan kepadaku. Sekarang!" perintahku tanpa basa-basi. Basa-basi tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupku.

"Etto..Rikkun adalah Pria yang baik, lembut dan sopan. Dia sangat sering membantu Sena saat diganggu anak-anak jahil. Kami sering makan kue buatanku di pinggir sungai setelah—" Mamori mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menanyakan kenangan manismu dengannya, Manajer sialan. Jelaskan yang dapat aku gunakan sebagai strategi dalam _Amefuto_!" potongku kesal. Untuk apa aku tahu kenangannya dengan si Rambut putih sialan?

"Bukannya kau tadi menyuruhku menjelaskan SEGALA yang aku tahu, Hiruma-kun? Kan itu semua yang aku tahu," jawabnya mulai menggembungkan pipi. Kesal.

"Kau tentu tahu maksud dari kata SEGALA yang aku ucapkan, Manajer sialan. SEGALA yang berhubungan dengan kemampuannya." Balasku sengit, lagi.

"Huh..baik baik. Rikkun adalah pelari tercepat di sekolahku dulu. Dengan kecepatannya, ia sering membantu Sena melawan anak-anak yang menganggunya. Ia juga mengajari Sena teknik berlari, tapi mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku, huh!" jelas Mamori. Terbawa emosi masa lalunya.

"Tunggu, kau bilang ia membantu si Cebol sialan MELAWAN anak-anak yang mengganggunya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku agak heran. Tidak mungkin si Cebol sialan berani meninju lawannya.

"Iya. Mereka akan berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah anak-anak jahat itu, kemudian mereka akan melepas ikat pinggang mereka. Anak-anak itu tidak sadar saking cepatnya mereka, dan akhirnya, mereka akan pulang sambil menangis. Hah...rasakan, jangan berani lagi mengganggu Sena!" jelas Mamori lagi, sekarang sifat _brother complex_-nya bangkit.

_'Keh...berarti si Rambut putih sialan itu sangat cepat dan gesit. Akan sangat susah untuk mengambil ikat pinggang seseorang saat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Trik. Aku butuh trik untuk ini.'_ Hiruma membatin. Si Rambut putih sialan adalah lawan yang berat.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana, Manajer sialan!" usirku kasar dan aku kembali berkutat dengan VAIO-ku.

"Uhh..bisakah kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sekali saja Hiruma-kun?" ujarnya marah karena di usir. Kekeke...lucu.

"Kau kan budakku, kenapa aku harus berterimakasih, hah?" balasku, tanpa memalingkan wajahku dari laptopku.

"Minimal kau hargai pertolonganku. Huh. Lagipula aku bukan budakmu, Hiruma-kun!" teriaknya dengat sangat keras. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Hn. Baiklah. Terima kasih. Puas kau?" keh..akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Kenapa aku bisa mengucapkannya? Aku mulai gila kalau seperti ini. Sial.

"Eh?" hanya itu respon yang bisa ia berikan. Ia mematung dengan ekspresi yang...KEKEKEKEKEKEKE...SANGAT BODOH!

"KEKEKEKEKEKE...sudah, cepat pergi sana!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil kembali mengusirnya. Sekarang, ia keluar tanpa protes. Keh...ternyata kata-kata terima kasih dariku mempunyai efek yang sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

.

Aku tahu kalau kemungkinan_ Deimon _yang tidak punya _kicker_ untuk menang melawan _Seibu_ hanyalah 0,01 %. Walau si Cebol sialan itu sudah bisa mengalahkan si Rambut Putih sialan itu,tetap saja, bonus poin setelah _touchdown_ membuat jarak yang cukup untuk membuat kami kalah. Tch..untung juara ketiga dari _Tokyo Tournament _ini bisa ikut _Kantou Tournament,_ kalau tidak, aku akan mencincang teri-teri sialan itu.

Keh...tidak masalah kami kalah dari _Seibu_ sebenarnya, toh dengan kekalahan ini, teri-teri sialan itu jadi tambah semangat dan optimis. Kekeke...itu yang aku butuhkan. Semangat pantang menyerah mereka bisa aku sandingkan dengan trik-trik cerdasku nanti. Dengan semangat itu, mereka benar-benar merasa akan mati jika tidak menang, dan perasaan itulah tujuanku sebenarnya. Tapi, bukan berarti dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar mereka terhindar dari latihan neraka sialanku. Aku akan menambah porsi latihan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kekeke...dan mereka tidak protes ketika aku mengatakan hal ini. Bagus.

Hn..lawan berikutnya adalah_ Bando Spiders_. Sial. Tim dengan satu-satunya _kicker_ yang bisa menandingi Musashi. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya si Mata merah sialan, yang tahun lalu mendapat gelar MVP apalah dan diisu-isukan sebagai Eyeshield 21 yang asli, mereka akan jadi lawan yang berat. Titik beratnya adalah mental si Cebol sialan pasti akan surut jika ia mendengar isu Eyeshield 21 itu, dan _kicker_, Musashi.

.

.

.

"Ano, Hiruma-san?"

"Apa, Cebol sialan?" jawabku ketus pada si Cebol sialan yang datang menemuiku di sela-sela istirahat dari latihan nerakaku. Kulihat dia agak bergidik.

"Ano...aku mau ..umm..bertanya, dimana Eyeshield 21 yang...asli?" tanyanya gagap. Tch..dugaanku tepat, mentalnya jatuh setelah mendengar isu itu.

"Keh..Mana aku tahu, Cebol sialan, itu bukan urusanku!" Jawabku sambil lalu.

"Ta..tapi, tadi ketika aku pergi mengambil peralatan _amefuto _di _Kimidori Sport* _tadi, aku bertemu dengan..umm...Akaba Hayato-san, dan dia bilang, di..dia Eyeshield 21 yang se..sebenarnya." Cebol sialan itu menunduk, wajahnya langsung lesu.

"Kekekeke...apa yang kau pikirkan, Cebol sialan? Jadi kau takut berhadapan dengannya?"

Si cebol sialan itu diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Kekekeke...kan aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu Cebol, kalau Eyeshield 21 itu adalah gelar untuk SETIAP _ace_ di universitas _Notre Dame._ Sekarang kau adalah _ace_ di _Devil bats_, apa yang kau rusuhkan?" jelasku cepat.

"Tapi, aku tetap Eyeshield 21 palsu dan dia adalah yang aslinya kan?" jawabnya, masih menunduk.

Cih. Sialan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau yang asli atau yang palsu, Cebol sialan, yang penting kau harus menang. Kalau kau menang, berarti kau membuktikan kalau kau Eyeshield 21 yang sebenarnya!" dan setelah berkata seperti itu, aku melenggang pergi. Untuk selanjutnya, kuserahkan pada si Cebol sialan itu sendiri.

Kekeke...dan beberapa hari selanjutnya, si Cebol sialan itu bersama si Monyet sialan bersusah payah mengajak si Orang tua sialan untuk kembali bergabung dengan _Devil bats_. Itu menunjukan bahwa ia memang benar-benar mau menang pada pertandingan berikutnya. Bagus. Biarkan saja mereka mengejar-ngejar Orang tua itu, barangkali Orang tua sialan itu mau kembali bermain _amefuto_. Aku yakin 99% dia akan kembali sebenarnya,tapi aku harus tetap waspada untuk kemungkinan yang 1%. Karena, kalau pertandingan besok kalah, semua selesai.

.

.

.

Pertandingan melawan _Bando Spiders_ sudah di depan mata. Hn..bagus, kulihat tampang teri-teri sialan itu serius semua. Si Kumabukuro sialan itu sudah mulai memanggil nama masing-masing anggota untuk diperkenalkan. Tch...merepotkan. Segera kusuruh mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

Semua anggota sudah diperkenalkan. Tinggal si Cebol sialan dan Manajer sialan. Dan si Kumabukuro sialan itu sudah memanggil si Cebol sialan, tapi—_what the heck_? si Cebol sialan itu melepas _eyeshield_nya. Keh...berani juga dia. Tapi tunggu, Manajer sialan?

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam dengan setengah-berlari dan aku menemukan Manajer Sialan itu sedang duduk, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Airmata? Ya..aku melihat airmata sialannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi aku—tch— tetap sedikit peduli. Saat si _Cheer_ sialan itu mau mendekatinya, aku langsung melarangnya. Aku yakin, si Manajer sialan itu butuh waktu sebentar.

Lalu kulihat dia menegakkan kepalanya kembali, menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dan dengan sigap ia berdiri, bersiap berlari saat namanya dipanggil. Hn...sepertinya sudah tidak masalah lagi. Saat namanya dipanggil, ia berlari dengan mantap. Tapi...kekekeke...ia kembali marah-marah saat aku suruh si Kumabukuro itu bilang kalau dia adalah pecinta berat benda manis sialan itu. Menyenangkan.

Saat dia berjalan melewatiku, walau sangat pelan, tapi dengan telinga _elf_-ku, aku bisa mendengar saat dia berkata, "Nanti, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

YA-HA!

_Deimon Devil Bats _menjadi wakil ketiga Tokyo untuk _Kantou Tournament_ !

Kekekeke...teri-teri sialan itu berhasil juga. Walau tadi sempat kaget dengan teknik _push_ Mata merah sialan yang sanggup membanting si gendut sialan, tendangan jauh Bando-Idiot sialan, dan kedatangan Orangtua sialan yang tepat waktu, akhirnya.._.Kantou Tournament!_

Segera aku menyuruh teri-teri sialan itu pulang. Tubuh mereka harus diistirahatkan, karena sudah terforsir habis dalam pertandingan kali ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh santai. Semakin tim menjadi lebih kuat, maka lawan yang akan dihadapi jugan akan lebih kuat. Porsi latihan harus lebih ditingkatkan. _Tournament Kantou t_idak boleh disepelekan. Tim yang ada didalamnya adalah tim terbaik dari masing-masing wilayahnya. Dan disana...ada _Shinryuuji Naga._ Mumpung masih di ruang klub, dan si Manajer sialan masih ada, aku harus segera menyusun strategi. Engg..Manajer sialan?

Aku teringat perkataannya sebelum pertandingan tadi. Katanya dia ingin bicara denganku. Tch...mana dia? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencarinya, tapi...

"Heii...Hiruma-kun, kau mencari apa?" teriak si Manajer sialan sambil memukul punggungku. Keh...agak sakit sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Manajer Sialan? Tidakkah kau melihat badanku sakit semua? Pukulanmu kuat sekali, tidak seperti cewek," keluhku, sedikit meringis.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, tidak usah berlebihan, aku kan memukulnya tidak keras," balasnya, sambil menggembungkan pipi tentunya.

"Apanya yang tidak keras? Punggungku sakit sekali. Cepat pijat!" perintahku seenaknya. Tapi, punggungku memang sakit sekali. Akupun duduk di depannya.

"A..apa? Tidak mau!" tolaknya sambil_ blushing._ Asyik...asyik...waktunya mengerjai si Manajer sialan ini. Kekekekeke.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Manajer sialan !" aku memerintahnya lagi, lalu aku mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya di bahuku. Tapi, dia tetap bergeming.

"Ayo cepat Manajer sialan, atau foto ketika kau memakai baju _Cheer_ sialan akan menyebar besok pagi," ancamku, dan langsung saja, kurasakan tangannya bergerak.

"Dasar setan, kau selalu mengancam !" ujarnya kesal. Lalu ia pun pulai memijat bahuku. Tidak bisa dikatakan memijat sih, soalnya si Manajer sialan ini hanya menekan tangannya kuat-kuat di bahuku, sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Hei..Manajer sialan, lakukan dengan benar !"

"Huh. Iya iya," jawabnya singkat. Cemberut.

Lalu kami hanya diam. Si Manajer sialan itu terus memijat, dan aku hanya memejamkan mataku, mencoba duduk serileks mungkin dengan badan yang sakit ini. Tapi kemudian, aku teringat perkataan si Manajer sialan tadi.

"Hoi..Manajer sialan," panggilku pelan.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus sambil terus memijat. Keh...tampaknya dia masih sebal.

"Tch...masalah sialan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hah?" tanyaku_ to the point._ Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Tidak jadi !" jawabnya masih, ketus.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak jadi? Harus jadi !" perintahku lagi. Sial. Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Kau sih, gara-gara kau marah-marah, mood baikku jadi rusak." Ujarnya sengit. Sialan.

"Tch...cepat katakan saja!" aku mulai tidak sabar.

"Huh iya iya, aku hanya ingin bilang...terimakasih. Sudah, itu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Hanya itu? Kenapa kau repot-repot minta bicara denganku hanya untuk bilang terimakasih? Lagipula, ini terimakasih buat apa, Manajer sialan?" Keh...aku merasa dipermainkan.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih. Terimakasih telah membuat Sena menjadi kuat seperti sekarang, kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin Sena masih menjadi anak yang...yah..pengecut. tapi sekarang, dia adalah eyeshield 21 yang dihargai, dihormati, dan disanjung orang lain. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Dan terimakasih juga telah membiarkanku menjadi Manajer klub amefuto ini. Disini, aku menemukan teman, teman seperjuangan untuk menggapai tujuan. Disini aku belajar arti kerja keras, arti tujuan hidup, arti mimpi, arti sahabat, arti cint.." Manajer sialan itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa, mukanya menjadi merah, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanyaku, pelan.

"Eng..tidak..tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, sedikit tergagap, mukanya bertambah merah. Sebenarnya aku hampir bisa menebak apa sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan si Manajer sialan itu, tepat pada kalimat yang dipotongnya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanyaku lagi, sedikit memaksa. Akupun membalikkan badanku, menatap wajahnya, menatap mata birunya.

"Mou..su..sudah kubilang, bu..kan apa-apa, Hiruma-kun," jawabnya masih gagap. Sekarang ia malah menunduk.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Manajer sialan. Cepat katakan !" aku berkata dengan suara rendah, agar dia segera menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi ia semakin menunduk dan mukanya semakin merah.

"Hoii..kau tidak mendengar—

"Arti cinta. Aku tadi ingin bilang arti cinta!" gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Yap...ternyata dugaanku benar. Kalimat yang terpotong itu sesuai dengan dugaanku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan membuatku harus menjelaskan lebih dari itu!" sekarang dia sedikit berteriak. Aku hampir tidak bisa membedakan wajah dengan rambutnya saking meronanya wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Manajer sialan, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" aku terus berpura-pura. Kucoba menatapnya, walau ia masih menunduk, lalu tiba-tiba, ia mencondongkan badannya kearahku. Dan kepalanya dengan sukses menabrak badanku. Tentu aku tidak jatuh, tapi agak kaget juga dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Manajer sialan ini.

"Suki.." kudengar dia berkata lirih.

"He?"

"A..atashi wa anata n..no koto suki da yo!"

.

.

.

Diam. Hanya itu reaksi yang bisa kuberikan saat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Otak jeniusku tidak bisa bekerja. Tch...dasar otak sialan, malah tak berfungsi saat sedang dibutuhkan.

Manajer sialan itu tetap menyandarkan kepalanya ke badanku. Dia juga diam, tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Apa memangnya yang harus kulakukan? Kuakui, aku...memang ada sedikit rasa berbeda kepada Manajer sialan ini. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, sejak lama, mungkin? Sejak dia mulai masuk komite disiplin dan memulai aksinya untuk memarahiku. Kekeke...kalau iya, berarti aku yang begitu lambat menyadarinya. Orangtua sialan itu saja menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau sejak lama sudah ada seseorang yang perhatian? Tch...kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini? Sekarang yang butuhkan adalah reaksi. Ayo, tubuh sialan, bereaksi.

Akhirnya, aku hanya melingkarkan tanganku ke bahu si Manajer sialan. Mendekapnya untuk lebih dekat. Hanya itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Otak sialanku benar-benar macet. Tapi, sepertinya begini juga tidak apa-apa. Sekilas kulihat si Manajer sialan itu tersenyum di dalam pelukanku.

Keh..baguslah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan dengan kata-kata manis yang menjijikan. Aku tidak suka rayuan gombal. Aku akan mengatakan realita. Ya atau tidak. Kalau aku tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu, maka mungkin bahasa tubuh mungkin lebih baik. Seperti saat aku memeluk Manajer sialan ini. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan kalau aku juga suka padanya, aku sayang padanya atau hal-hal lain yang mustahil keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya perlu menggerakan kepalaku sedikit, mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan, lau berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu, kau adalah budakku selamanya, Mamori sialan."

Dan dia hanya tersenyum lebih lebar dipelukanku.

Sepertinya, hari-hari biasa yang membosankan akan menjadi luar biasa sekarang. Kekekeke.

OWARI

Hiks..hiks...maaf saya post fic gaje lagi..hiks..*pundung

Mohon reviewnya, saya yakin , masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat dalam fic ini. (_ _) And makasi banget buat Matsura Akimoto, Mitama134666, Twingwing RuRaKe yang udah mereview fic saya yang Perfect, hontou ni arigatou..

Btw, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan..;D

YA-HA !


End file.
